1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a system that locks a cursor to a model point in a scene during panning and controls panning speed relative to a bounding box size of the.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, operating with three dimensional (3D) scenes is becoming more and more common. As a result, new or novice users are being confronted with a system that can be difficult and hard to use. However, it is also necessary to allow experienced users to also use the 3D systems effectively. What is needed is a system that accommodates and helps both novice and advanced users.